Just another day
by Hiro MD
Summary: I sick girl was being cared for until the Hospital was supply on IV Meds. & had to close down the Hospital temporary.
1. CIPA patient

**It all started in a warm spring day at the Smiths house. a 6 year old girl name Abby was just coming home from School. Her Mom Lucy was in the kitchen baking Cookies. Her Dad William was at work at a hardware store Home Depot. He's a sale's men at the plumbing department, He also installs toilets & bathtubs. Abby walked into the door smell cookies in the kitchen.**

Abby:"Mom! I'm home!"

Lucy:"In the kitchen."

Abby:"Do I smell cookies?"

Lucy:"Yes you want one?"

Abby:"Thanks?"

Lucy:"So how was School?"

Abby:"It was great. We got to have a longer recess today."

 **Lucy discovered a cut on her arm.**

Lucy:"Abby? what happen to your arm?"

Abby:"What!? Where?"

 **Lucy grabbed the first aid kit.**

Lucy:"Didn't you feel that?"

Abby"No,"

 **William came home from work.**

William:"I'm home 's for dinner?"

Lucy:"We have a problem. It's Abby. She keeps getting cuts from School & she said that she cannot feel it. I think I need to take her to a Doctor."

William:"We took her every Doctor & they say there was nothing wrong with her.

Lucy:"Let see what can find in the computer."

 **Lucy was looking on the computer at every physician & found Someone.**

Lucy:"Honey look at this. He's a specialist an unexplainable disease Dr. Hiro Hamada,MD. He's at San Fransokyo Children's Medical Center in San Fransokyo. We should drive down there."

William:"From LA California? That's a six hour drive. You know how much gas It will take? Where will we stay?"

Lucy:" They have hotels down there. What do you say?"

William:"Alright. I'll call my boss see I can take a couple of days off".

Lucy:"You don't need to. I'll take Abby. Will fly down there."

 **Lucy got on the United Airline's website's & got two E-tickets & print them out.**

Lucy:"Are flight leaves in the morning it's only a 60 minute flight".

William:" I'll take you two to the airport. What time?"

Lucy:"Are flight leave around 10:15am. We need to be at the airport at 8:30am."

 **Meantime at our house, Baymax was helping out Honey out with the twins. I was getting ready for work until my pager went off. I called the Hospital. My boss told me that a 7 year old girl Abby is flying all the way from LA California with a unexplainable no pain disease. I looked in my medical book. I was excepting that it could be CIPA.**

 **Meantime on the plane, Abby was Coloring with the crayon's & coloring book that the flight attendant give her. Mom looked at her see so was White pale.**

Lucy:"Honey, Are you ok,"

Abby:"Fine Mom. Mom? What's wrong?"

 **Lucy felt her forehead.**

Lucy:"Your burning up."

Abby:"No I'm not I'm fine."

 **Lucy's look down.**

Lucy:"Abby you wetted yourself. Why didn't you go the the restroom."

Abby:" I didn't need to. My bladder wasn't full."

 **Abby was real while pale but no sweat showed up & put her head down. Lucy push the call button.**

Flight Attendant:"Can I help you?"

Lucy:"How soon are we landing?"

Flight Attendant: Were on schedule. We should be landing in ten minute's

Lucy:"Do you have any ice packs?"

Flight Attendant:"I'll give you some cold cloth's."

 **Lucy grabbed cold cloth's & apply them on her daughter. She got her phone & call the San Fransokyo Children's Medical Center Emergency Room. After they landed, The Flight Attendants asks everyone to stay in their seats & clear the middle while the paramedic's wheeled the stretcher into the plane. They lie Abby down & strap her in & cover her up with a blanklet & took her in the ambulance with her Mom with her. After they left, the Flight Attendant's called it clear. In the ambulance ride, Abby had ice packs applied in her to cool her down. Her temperature went up to 106.0. One of the paramedic's radio the Emergency Room to prep the room.** **After they got there, I was waiting for them at the doors.**

Hiro:"What happen?"

Paramedic:"Six year old Abby was feeling No pain at all. Temperature went up to 105.9. She couldn't feel if her bladder was full. She wasn't sweating at all. They went to every Doctor in LA & your are the only hope."

Hiro:"Thanks-You Ob-one. Put her in trama room B.

 **The paramedic's move her to the gurney. I help her get undress & put a gown on her & started to exam. the patient.**

Hiro: Baymax hook her on the EKG,Blood-pressure, and.

 **I look down & she wetted on the sheet.**

Hiro:"Where going to clean her up & put a a clean sheet on & Baymax, Go to the supply area & grabbed a urinary catheter kit. Were going to need it. Abby, I'm going to place this tube in your bladder. It's going to help you pee better & your urine will go into this bag."

Abby:"What Wrong with me?"

Hiro:"Where not sure."

 **We transfer her on a clean gurney & Baymax cleaned her up & took her underwear off & put a catheter in with the drainage bag. I talk to the Mom.**

Hiro: I may need to admit her for some tests & I did patch her wound up & I also placed a catheter in her bladder since she cannot feel her bladder being full. she may have a genetic disease called CIPA. That means she cannot feel anything. Even you pinch her. Let me ask you this. Did some kids hit her at School?"

Lucy:"I don't know."

 **Baymax ran out of the room.**

Baymax: "CODE RED TEMPERTURE WENT HIGH."

 **I ran into the room. She was really white pale & gasping for air. I apply an oxygen mask on her. I ordered fans to the brought four fans in to cool her off. I drew some blood & ran a blood gas on her & get some more ice packs in the supply area. I told baymax to scan her temperature. It went up to 106.9.**

Hiro:"Her brain is frying. It could cause brain death so we need to work fast to cool her body temperature down. Baymax, We may have to wheel her down to the tub room & fill it with icy cold water.

 **We wheeled her to the tub room & filled it up with icy cold water. Baymax carried her to the tub & put her in. EKG & Blood pressure was still being meaured. Baymax scanned her. Her temperature dropped down to 103.5. We kept her in Baymax notice her temperature was dropping down below normal. He got her out of there & I wrapped her up in a warm blanket on the gurney. We wheeled her up to the medical floor & into a room. Baymax transport onto a bed & I hung her catheter bag onto the bed & covered her up. I start up an I.V on her to keep her stable make sure her temperature does't climb back up. Her labs came back from her blood work. It was CIPA. The explain why she couldn't sweat. For example when she in the hot sun for a while, Her ****temperature climbs because brain is not sending a message to her nervous system that sh's hot so it has a reversing effects on the body. Instead sweating going outside, it staying inside & the body is unable to cool itself off. It's a life threating medical condition that needs to be monitored everyday. That night, We were talking. I was sitting on Abby's bed.**

Abby:"Dr. Hamada? How long will I'll be here?"

Hiro:"I'm afraid you'll be here quit awhile. You have a medical condition that needs my attention. Tomorrow I'm going to need run some tests in you & I going to have to put wires inside your brain to measure your brainwave's

Abby:"You mean open my head & put wires on my brain?"

Hiro:"That how it works. You'll be awake during the procedure but I'll numb your scalp so you don't feel me cutting your scalp.

 **I looked up at the monitored.**

Hiro:"Abby, your temperature is climbing."

Abby:"I can't even feel it".

Hiro:"That's what CIPA does. Baymax, I need more ice packs stat."

 **Baymax applied ice packs on her. I upper the dose on her IV pump. I got another blood drawing kit.**

Hiro:"I need to draw some more blood for complete blood count."

Abby:"What's that mean?"

Hiro:"Is to see how strong your immune system is working. Baymax, Empty her catheter bag.

 **Baymax look down at the bag.**

Baymx:"OH-No."

 **I walk to other side of the bed & look at her catheter bag. She's peeing blood.**

Hiro:"Abby. Your kidney's are shutting down.

Abby:"What?!"

Hiro:"Must be the IV on tthat cause kidneys failure. You may need dialysis.

 **End of Ch. 1**


	2. Supply problem

**I cannot figure out we did wong. Did we gave the wrong meds? Or was she allergic to that kind of meds. If the CDO the head of the Hospital finds out, I'll be suspended of medical duty. Worse. I'll lose my licence & if the patient dies, I'll be facing five years in jail But I don't think that would happen. I decided to tell her Mother about that. That doesn't matter. The matter is to get Abby better and back home and back in School. The next morning when I came back to the Hospital, A meeting with the Doctor's was on the ward. I was shaking with fear thinking it was my fault. No hard feelings,Doctor do made mistakes except when it comes to perform surgery. One wrong move, The patient would get an infection or they could of die on the table. I cleared my throat and walked slowly up to my bosses office.**

Crystal:"Awww Hiro, just what I wanted to see."

 **My heart was beating fast, I walked in the office sat down at her desk.** **Crystal closed her door behind me. I think that this is it. I'm going to be ex-spelled from medical duty.**

Crystal:"Hiro, I looked over your review and can you tell me what exactly what had happen?"

Hiro:"You see, I have this CIPA patient. A 6-year old girl name Abby,"

 **I started to explain the crystal what has happen and how Baymax discovered blood in her catheter bag and thinking it was the wrong IV Meds. I had to up the does because her temperature was sky rocket that cause her kidney's to shut down and need to be on dialysis.**

Hiro:"So that's the story."

Crystal:"You know Hiro, Every drug have a side effect but your a good physician and I hate to see you go."

Hiro:"Oh! NO. you mean."

Crystal:"No I'm not going to fire you however until we can get these things straight,, I'm afraid your suspended from medical duty.

 **All the sudden, a pharmacist overheard and on Crystal's office door.**

Mark:"No he's not."

Crystal:" Mark, what are you doing here you're supposed to be at the pharmacy."

Mark:" Sorry I barged in Crystal but I need you to look at something. Hiro, the I.V meds that you prescribe to a patient had expired and it had some reversing effects on the patient."

 **I turned to crystal.**

Hiro:"So I'm not suspended?"

Crystal:Well I guess your not. You men may be excuse."

 **I shut the door behind me and I talk to the pharmacist in the hallway."**

Hiro:" You sure saved me in there. I though it would come to the worse. Ummm what happen?

Mark:"Some jerk change the expired date on all our I.V meds o he was fired. Now where way behind inventory so now there is a bigger problem, alot of your patient's cannot receive any IV meds for a three weeks."

Hiro:"What!?"

Mark:"I know I feel bad about what happen."

Hiro:"Now I cannot release patient's until they get thair Meds. Unless if I call another Hospital to see what their inventory is like."

 **I went into Abby's room. She looked pale and weaker.**

Baymax: Your patient is getter sicker. Where is the new IV Meds.?"

Hiro:"I'm afraid I got some bad news. Our Hospital is short stock and will not be for three weeks. If we don't get it soon, She won't last."

Baymax"You mean?"

Hiro:"I'm afraid so."

 **There was an announcement in the intercom.**

Crystal: _"Attention to all Hospital staff, Because were short supply on IV Meds., This Hospital will be temporary close and may have to transport patient's to another Hospital._

 **Everybody's Mouth wide open.**

 _Crystal:"You will get paid for transporting patient's. Most of you need to work overtime by transporting patient's._

 **I called crystal up and explain what had happen and I need to work overtime. So every ambulance from every Hospital had to come to children's to pick-up patient's. We helped each child on the stretcher and they where sent to other Hospital's that were fully supplied of IV Meds. At the end of the day, every was settled in & their getting better. I thought things would get worse.**

 **They did. I got home with Baymax and Honey left me with the kids and a note on the counter saying.**

 _"Hiro, I left you because You are hardly home. You must think that your family is not important as your job so I decided to take the kids and were staying in a motel. I'm sorry but I think your more focus on your medical career then your family. I'm think about getting a devorse even we just had twins. I don't them to growing up without a father." Honey._

 **I sunk down in a recliner chair. Baymax scanned me.**

Baymax:"Your feeling depressed Are you alright?"

Hiro:"My wife and kids left me. Baymax I need to turn my life around. I've ben working to hard. I don't know what to do. I'm now feeling a little hypochondriac right now."

 **Baymax place his fat hand on my forehead.**

Baymax:"You don't feel hot?"

Hiro: Now I feel heart broken."

Baymax took an x-ray of my chest.

Baymax:" It's doesn't look broken."

Hiro: It's a different kind a broken heart. Well I need to go to beds. Thanks for the check-up. I think I'm feeling better."

 **Baymax got some milk out and use his heater to heat it up.**

Hiro"UUHH what are you doing?"

Baymax:"Treatment for depression is a cup a warm milk to help you sleep.

Hiro:"What the heck."

 **I grabbed the cup.**

Baymax" I als put a sleeping pill in there."

Hiro:"You sure know how to look after my health."

Baymax:"I'm program I look after everyone's health. After all, your still my patient. Would you like to tuck you in?"

Hiro:"Baymax, I'm 23 years old I can tuck myself. Anyway I'm satisfied with my care."

 ** _Baymax went back into his charging station and I carried him upstairs. I begin to yawn. I took a sip of milk the Baymax_ Prescribe. All the sudden, I felt the sleepy feeling from the milk that had the sleeping pill in. I plug Baymax into the wall and went to bed and fell next morning, I felt like I have a good night sleep. Baymax was awake when I came downstairs.**

Baymax:"Morning Hiro. sleep well?"

Hiro:"Like a baby. Your treatment worked. Baymax? Can you scan me for a full health check?"

Baymax:"I'll be happy to. Sit down and hold still...scan complete. Your health is A-OK. Your not depressed anymore. Would you like some breakfast?"

Hiro:"You made breakfast?"

Baymax:"Cholesterol-free eggs, Whole wheat toast and orange juice.

 **There was a knock at the door. I got up from the table. I open up the door and Honey was at the door.**

Hiro:"Honey? What a pleasant surprise. I got your note.

Honey:"Sorry but I think our marriage is not doing to well. Can I come in and talk?"

Hiro:"Sure. How are our kids?"

Honey:"Our kids are with a Babysitters. Hiro, I think that your too focus on your work and your hardly home."

Hiro" Hey. First of all, I'm doing something very important. I following my brothers dreams. I work hard and long hours to put food on the table, buy cloth for the kids and toys for them the play with, Pay bills plus we have one medically fragile kid to take care of. We need money for medical supplies,Doctor's bills and..

Honey:"Okay I get an I'm sorry."

Hiro:"Please. Just give me one more chance."

Honey:I'll go pick up the kids and check out at the motel."

Hiro:" Thank you."

Baymax went into the hallway.

Baymax:"Honey! your back."

Honey:"Hi Baymax. Ben taking care of Hiro?"

Baymax:"He's ben a good patient."

Hiro:"I'm glad you came back."

 **The phone rang. It was Crystal. I hung up slowly and sat down.**

Honey:"What's wrong?"

Hiro:"It's Abby my patient. She died this morning."

Honey:"I'm sorry. What happen?"

Hiro:"She had CIPA. They couldn't get her temperature down and it was climbing too high. They didn't have the medicine to save her. I never lost a patient before."

Baymax:" Hiro? I'm sorry to hear that."

Hiro:"Your heard us talking."

Baymax:"You want me to heat up some more milk?"

Hiro:(Laughing)"No thanks Baymax but thanks."

Honey:"What was that about?"

Hiro:"I'll tell you on the way to picked up the kids."

 **So we picked the kids up and were back together again. I bond with the twins. That night, We BBQ outside. it was a nice night. I got a phone call. It was Crystal. Children's re-opened because they got more IV supplies and medicine. Also I got a three week paid vacation an We took the kids to disney world. Things are doing pretty good. Honey an I are getting along. Baymax became our marriage counsellor and we see him two times a weeks. A year went by, the twins had their 1st birthday. We moved into our new house.**

The End.


End file.
